


Sea Level

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris- day one, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Libraries, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Picnics, Relationship(s), Seahorse elements, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The first day at Christophe and although everyone had gone to their rooms right after dinner none of them really ended up sleeping much.





	Sea Level

**Author's Note:**

> Day 257 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I don't know what it is with Chris, he never does what I tell him to do. It's not that he doesn't like what he's doing, it's that he likes it too much. Which means I end up having to steer the story back to where I want it to go. But we are getting there and he'll do what needs to be done all the way till the end. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The morning bell for breakfast comes too early for all the people staying at the Giacometti residence. And when it is chimed ten minute later most decide taht waking up is maybe a smart thing to do before staff comes around and take more aggressive measures. 

When Yuuri moves the charts, papers, and books, he had found in his room with a note of their host jostle to the ground. He quickly steps out of the very comfy bed he had been given and moves to pick them up. Maybe later today he'll find time to discuss some of this with his host, after all the man should not have been aware of certain things about Yuuri he clearly is. To not come any later to the breakfast table a simple Yukata will have to do the trick. Yuuri can hope there will be some time later on to change into something more appropriate. 

Victor opens his eyes and for one of the few times in his life curses the sun for rising. His eyes turn to the large ledger on his nightstand. Once he's back at Nikiforov Palace he will have to ask around a bit, but he can feel in his stomach that this might be exactly what he had been looking for. But that meant he would have to come clean to himself how he feels, and with all the repressing he has done he's not certain he even remembers how to. What if his feelings are not reciprocated. His eyes wonder to the wall he knows Yuuri's room is behind. Could he live with such a rejection. he's still rubbing his chest when there's a loud knocking on his door. 

"Your Highness. It's me Georgi, are you ready to come down to eat." 

Victor knew his steward was not one to give up fast, so he rolled out of bed, landing on his feet way more nimble then somebody should be able with only a few hours of sleep behind the collar. He put on some pants and shirt he had laid out the night before, and strolled towards the door on his slippers. 

He has to blink a few times when he opens it, because instead of his immaculate steward there is Georgi standing in front of his door, with a massive hickey only just not hidden by his upstanding collar. But even if the hickey wasn't visible, the swollen and red bitten lips, the relaxed slope of his shoulders and, the lack of sadness in the man's eyes, were all enough indicators of what happened. 

"Please tell me Mila looks more presentable or I swear Yakov is going to yell at all of us and will never let us leave the palace once we are back home ever again." Georgi just gives him a cheeky grin and an 'I can't really guarantee it' move of the shoulders. 

Mila bumps into Yuuri on her way to get him from his room, she gives him a soft smile and simply asks if he had a good night sleep. 

"No. On entering my room I found several scrolls and such on my bed. It seems king Christophe has very good intelligence. There were many interesting things in them." Yuuri blushes and avoids her eyes "Maybe we can go down for breakfast." Mila just nods. 

"Yeah. I found some very interesting pieces of writing in my room as well. I had always heard that house Giacometti was something else." 

"I'm just glad you enjoyed my suggestions. Now do hurry, Vitya and his steward seems to have beaten us to the dining table already." He gives them a cheeky wink before moving down the stairs with a small skip to his footing. They quickly follow him down.

Breakfast is as lavish as dinner was the evening before. To their surprise the only person at the table is Phichit, and he seems to be partaking to breakfast quite well. Christophe laughs at the young man stuffing his face with a pancake. 

"Good morning Phichit. I would ask if you slept well but as my room is close enough to yours I can say you and your Seung-Gil took your times before bed." The young man doesn't even blush at the less than insinuating remark the king gives him, he just swallows his food down and turns to look at Yuuri. 

"Yuuri you have to try these pancakes, they are fantastic." After that he returns his gaze to Chris. "We were and with more than any planned activity of our own. I must thank you for the documents that were left to us in our room." He chuckles "Seung-Gil is still going through them and I'm certain he will have our dear prince JJ roped in the information too. both of them took their breakfast with them to the prince's room when it became clear that history is a subject they both enjoy. I pitied Lady Isabella at first but it seems that it is a passion shared between the couple. Which I believe you already know." 

Yuuri sits down, his plate stacked with pancakes, seeing Chris give a solemn nod. 

"My people haven't forgotten yet what was done to the house of Giacometti by either house Nikiforov or House Leroy when they backed the claim. Maybe it is our love to keep things recorded that has let to my people to be like that, but I believe it is that we are true to who we are that made us want to keep records to begin with." 

"That explains how you had a copy of that ledger. I must say my friend, you could have shown it too me sooner." Chris looks up to see Victor in the doorway, Georgi one step behind him looking far more presentable than before. "Then again, one could say it was my father's and his advisers job to show it too me." 

Victor sighs deeply before walking over to the tables with all the food. He tosses some things on his plate, clearly very used to the Kingdoms food, walks over to the table and sits down next to Yuuri. He smiles at his friend. Chris signs that Georgi can sit down as well. 

"You might have noticed that things here are a bit less formal than it is in Nikiforov, but that is because I do not allow anyone over my threshold I don't want to be in my house. So assume that once you are here you are a friend." he catches Victors look "Yes even Master Yakov." 

They eat their breakfast in relative quiet, only letting out small comments and quips, a very relaxed atmosphere. At some point JJ walked in getting more food stating Seung-Gil and his Isabella had gotten on a subject he was less interested in. He thanks Chris profoundly for the use of the man's library. Chris just tells him it was no issue. After breakfast the whole group moves to the library to find the three of them buried in between scrolls and books on several historical events. Phichit walks over and plants a kiss on Seung-Gil's cheek temporary distracting him from the argument about some battle that apparently led to the beginning of the region JJ's Master Guard came from. Chris simply walks over to a cabinet takes out a small booklet pages through it to a certain page and places it on the table. 

They soon leave the three alone when they manage to find something else to argue about within a single subject. Chris is more than willing to show his guests around, telling him about the proud past of his families house, to great joy of Yuuri. Victor just smiles at some comments. 

"Just remember House Giacometti is the second oldest that made Kings, and the only one that still exist after the oldest became fools and died out by there own arrogance. We intent to be here for many more generations, we own it to our people to keep strong." Chris strikes his shirt smooth. "That said, who of you feel like challenging my beloved in a game of swords, he should be done with bullying our guards around now." There is a very lovelorn smile on the King's face. 

"Oh we should definitely get Seung-Gil to join us, he is far more enamored with swords than me. I have other specialties." At this he grins and winks causing Chris to burst out in laughter and Yuuri to turn red. 

Sure enough JJ and Seung-Gil were more than willing to accompany them leaving Isabella in the library. JJ is all back to his own self boasting about his prowess with a sword and how he had not been able to fully show so during the games at Nikiforov Palace. Chris states he will get a good match then as his beloved is more than capable with a sword. 

They spend such a time at the fields that the servants simply end up serving them lunch between matches. 

"I am surprised your father agreed to you to take another man is your intended, was he not afraid of the future of your House?" Chris looks up from the piece of fruit he was feeding Masumi to give JJ a calm smile. 

"Why would he deny me something he himself also did. Our laws have nothing against unions like that, so as long as there is an heir eventually we let love be our only guide to the marriage official." Masumi rubs his thumb over Chris' cheek removing a crumble "So there is nothing to worry about, I can guarantee you there will be many more generations of Giacometti to rule our land." Victor follows the exchange in a strained silence. He steals a glance at Yuuri who is chatting with Phichit, before looking back right at Chris smiling at him. "That reminds me. I have told my staff to prepare a small party for the eve before your departure. I know it is a bit short in time, but this way you will meet everyone of importance you need to know in my Kingdom and after all sometimes" he sends Victor a grin "all you need is a single glance to know." 

"That is fantastic." JJ nearly cheers. "Thank you so much to do such a thing. I really hope that after all is said and done the bonds between our kingdoms will be indestructible." 

"We also hope that we can arrange some trade agreements before leaving. After all our houses used to be so strongly connected by our love for the sea." Seung-Gil gives a soft smile. Phichit gives the Heir intent's hand a soft squeeze. Chris nods.

"Of course. Let us return to the castle. We can all use a quick freshen up from the activities and we can talk things over. I doubt we need to change much from the old ones, so let us simply go over them and see where we need to adjust them before dinner." Seung-Gil nods. 

They quickly stand up. Victor offers Yuuri his arm to assist him in getting up after he sees the carefulness at which Masumi helps Chris. Yuuri gladly accepts and does not pull his arm away so they walk arm in arm towards the castle only separating when they enter their own rooms to freshen up for the late afternoon and dinner. Phichit soon slips into Yuuri's room telling Mila he can help Yuuri with anything necessary. 

When they go down for dinner there is a light paleness to Yuuri's complexion, Victor is on him in seconds asking what is wrong. Yuuri says it's just something small, nothing for Victor to be concerned about. At dinner Yuuri surprises Victor by slipping their hands together at some point. He feels his cheek turn a shade more pink. Enough to make his friend send him a smile he knows too well, and the look Yakov sends him should be enough to make him pull back his hand. It isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
